dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball GX: Prologue - The Journey Begins!
Dragon Ball GX: Prologue - The Journey Begins! The sun steadily rose behind the high mountain peaks, the birds, waking up from their peaceful rest, chirped cheerfully at the new day and flew in merry circles threw the sky, past the old wooden hut in the middle of the forest. The hut looked big enough for two people, it looked old but stood proud and steardy, after standing their for 15 years it wouldn't give way anytime soon, no storm nor wind would get the best of this old warm hut. The white, oak door opened slowly, a head full of spiky black hair with cheerful dark eyes and a happy smile poked out, this young boy was the hero of our story, his name was Goji. He stepped out, he wore a white t-shirt along with shorts, he was bare foot and didn't seem to care much that the grass was wet, he took in a deep breath and laughed "Another great day!" a old voice called out to him, Goji looked back to see his Grandmother, a strong old women who was passed her 80's but still stood strong, you could only see how old she was by the wrinkles on her face but she otherwise had the build of a atheltic genius. "Goji, we need breakfast, pop down to the lagoon and catch us some fish" She said "Yes Granny" "My name is Saiyoko you ungrateful-" "Bye!" he laughed as he ran threw the tree's, his grandmothers anguished crys following him as he laughed merrily, running to the large lagoon that was a few miles north of their house. The lagoon was about the size of a small valley and had a small island jutting in the middle, Goji jumped from the small beach and hovered over the lagoon to the island, he stared at the peaceful waters "Wow, my fishing rod got washed away in the storm last night...well no use then" he slipped off his shorts to reveal a hairy snake like thing wrapped around his waist, it suddenly started to unwind itself, revealing itself as Goji's tail. "Heh need to catch fish the old fashioned way" He stepped into the water, up to knee height, he did not seem to shiver, he then turned around and dipped his tail in the freezing water. He waited for a few minutes "Come on fish, i know you want it" Suddenly he saw a dark shape coming towards him from the water, he smirked slyly and picked up a stick from the shore as the shape came closer, finally when it was about a metre away Goji leapt into the water and grabbed the great, scaly fish by the tail, he heaved it onto shore, the fish fought back, smacking him in the face with its fins. Goji hit the creature with his stick 8 times till it was silent, he then laughed happily as he pulled his catch onto the shore and pulled his shorts back up, he checked if the fish was still alive then heaved it over his shoulder "Granny's gonna have a feast tonight!" WIP Category:Dragon Ball GX Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GX - Chapter List Category:Fan Fiction